Thanksgiving
by The Weasley Way
Summary: George/Hermione ... Is she the only one that can pull him out of his slump after Fred's death?


**Thanksgiving**

**The Weasley Way**

**920 words**

**George/Hermione**

**DISCLAIMER: **obviously ... i dont own it ...

* * *

As she popped into The Burrow's back garden the smell of Mrs Weasley's thanksgiving turkey infiltrated her nose as she breathed in deeply, feeling more at home than she had in months.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she flung herself onto her best friend.

"Hey Gin, how's things?"

"Great" she gushed "me and Harry are back together!"

"That's awesome Gin, I'm so happy for the two of you."

Harry and Ginny had broken up at the end of Hermione's sixth year, because Harry didn't want Ginny to become a target for Death Eaters because of their relationship. Ginny was less than pleased with the decision however now the threat of Voldemort was gone after the end of the war Harry had asked Ginny to get back together.

The war however had not come without casualties, Tonks and Lupin had both been lost, and Harry had taken on his role as godfather seriously, not wanting Teddy to have an upbringing similar to his own. However, the casualty that affected the people she loved the most was the death of Fred Weasley. Mrs Weasley still cried at night for her lost son, and it was holidays like these that made her realise just how much she missed him. However, nobody had been hit harder by Fred's death than George, it was like he too had died in the final battle. He never left his room always apparating to the bathroom and coming down for food when no one else was around.

Hermione had not heard much about his progress, her natural curiosity won over and she found herself asking Ginny about her lifeless brother.

"Gin, I don't mean to upset you or anything, but how's George?"

"Oh 'Mione, it's horrible, it's like I've lost two brothers, George just hasn't been the same. I saw him the other night when he was going down for food, he looked terrible. But I've tried, he won't talk to me 'Mione, what if he never gets better?" tears were now streaming down Ginny's face, and Hermione felt her pain and sadness.

"Shh Gin, it'll be alright, he'll get better, just you watch."

Hermione knew from Ginny's response that there was no way George was going to get better, but the crying girl in her arms made her wonder, what if I can help. It was then Hermione decided she would do anything to get George better, it was the least she could do for the family that had taken her in and welcomed her to their home every summer since she was 11.

"I better go say hello to your Mum, cheer up Gin, it's the holidays. Why don't you go find Harry, let him know I'm here."

"OK 'Mione, thanks for that I really needed to just get it out."

"Anytime Gin."

As Hermione moved into the kitchen she noticed Mrs Weasley was nowhere to be seen. 'Hmm that's unusual' she thought, 'maybe she's upstairs'. Hermione walked up the stairs and searched the first floor for Mrs Weasley, it was as she moved up the next flight of stairs that she remembered that Fred and George's room was on this floor, 'no Hermione it's just George's room now' she had to remind herself. She found herself moving towards the door, Mrs Weasley forgotten, as she approached the door she heard a choking sound from inside the door. As she knocked, all sound stopped, as if nobody was inside, but she knew better.

"George, it's Hermione," she called through the door, "I'm coming in."

As she stepped through the threshold she noticed nothing had changed, Fred's side of the room seemed untouched, and George's side looked the same as ever. Except the room that used to be home to two lively pranksters, now only housed one depressed man, laying face down on the bed, an empty bottle of firewhisky on the floor.

"Oh George." Hermione murmured "what have you done to yourself?"

As she moved further into the room George stirred.

"Get out," he murmured sleepily.

"No George, you need help."

"How would you know?" he asked her, now more awake.

"George, he wouldn't want you to live like this."

"How would you know Hermione? You don't know what it feels like. To have half of you missing. To just feel empty all the time, knowing you'll never be whole again. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HERMIONE?!" he cried hysterically tears running down his face freely.

"WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?! I NEEDED HIM AND HE LEFT ME ..."

Hermione moved over onto the bed and wrapped George in a hug.

"George its okay, just cry sweetie, get it all out."

They sat in the same position for over an hour with George crying for his loss, and Hermione just being there for him.

"Thanks for this Hermione. I never would have been able to do that on my own. Or with anyone else I don't think."

"George you have nothing to thank me for, I wanted to help honest."

"You don't get it, nobody else could have helped me, because, this is hard to say, alright, I think I'm in love with you Hermione."

"Oh George, come here." She smothered him in a hug that expressed all her feelings towards him.

Fred smiled looking down on the scene, 'thank god he finally got her'.

**REVIEW : )**


End file.
